Mortal Kombat X
Mortal Kombat X (MK10) , popularmente , é um jogo de luta da série Mortal Kombat. É o décimo jogo da franquia Mortal Kombat .Ele está sendo desenvolvido pela NetherRealm Studios para o Xbox One e PlayStation 4 com seu lançamento previsto para 14 de Abril de 2015. A Empresa High Voltage Software, que também trabalhou em Mortal Kombat (2011) está trabalhando nas conversões do jogo para PC, PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360, que exceto na plataforma PC, correspondem a sétima geração de vídeo games. Gameplay O jogo permite aos jogadores escolher entre várias versões de cada personagem, com cada versão proporcionar diferenças de jogabilidade. O jogo retorna os movimentos X-Ray introduzidos no título anterior. O comunicado de imprensa prometeu "toda uma nova jogabilidade", com "uma experiência totalmente conectada em novo que lança os jogadores em um jogo online persistente onde cada luta ,assuntos em uma batalha global pela supremacia". A volta do Brutality também é notável no jogo. Sobre O jogo é dito para incluir um novo enredo original "apresentando alguns dos personagens mais prolíficos do thumb|Versões de Mortal Kombat X para PS3,X Box 360,PS4, X Box One e PC. jogo, incluindo Scorpion e Sub-Zero, enquanto a introdução de novos desafios que representam as forças do bem e do mal e proporcionando um novo conto. O jogo acontece em um período de 25 anos, a partir de onde Mortal Kombat (2011) terminou, para mais ou para menos. Alguns personagens irão envelhecer conforme o jogo progride, outros não. Combatentes O jogo tem como 25 personagens selecionáveis e jogáveis e cada personagem terá suas próprias roupas alternativas e variações de caracteres. Jogadores Jogáveis Retornáveis *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Raiden *Kano *Quan Chi *Kung Lao *Kitana *Reptile *Ermac *Mileena *Kenshi - (Móvel e Console) *Sonya Blade *Johnny Cage *Shinnok *Liu Kang *Jax Briggs DLC *Goro - Pré Venda e DLC Posterior *Jason Voorhees *Tanya *Predator *Tremor Novos Jogadores *D'Vorah *Cassie Cage *Ferra & Torr *Kotal Kahn *Takeda Takahashi *Jacqui Briggs *Kung Jin *Erron Black Jogadores Não Jogáveis *Bo' Rai Cho *Baraka *Fujin *Kabal *Nightwolf *Rain *Smoke *Kurtis Stryker *Sindel *Moloch Cameo *Moloch - Visto na introdução de Quan Chi, já morto. *Sindel - Voltando a história como zumbi de Quan Chi *Rain - Apenas no modo história. Ainda desconhecido. *Bo' Rai Cho - Ajudará Raiden durante a história. *Baraka - Liderará o exercito tarkatâneo durante a história. *Fujin - Ajudará Raiden durante o modo história. *Jade- Desconhecido. *Kabal- Retorna a história como um zumbi de Quan Chi. *Nightwolf - Retorna a história como um zumbi de Quan Chi e suposto líder do exercito caído. *Smoke - Retorna a história como um zumbi de Quan Chi. *Kurtis Stryker - Retorna a história como um zumbi de Quan Chi. Sobre Novos Jogadores *D'Vorah- D'Vorah é uma mulher metade humana e metade inseto. Suas reais intenções ainda são desconhecidas. Fiel a Kotal Kahn, é uma de suas fiéis comparças. *Cassie Cage - Filha de Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade, Cassie luta combinando os estilos de seu pai e sua mãe e é membro da Special Forces, uma vez que Sonya Blade faz parte assim como Jax Briggs, que morreu em Mortal Kombat (2011). Suas reais intenções ainda são desconhecidas. *Kotal Kahn - Possível deus do sol e que leva em seu sobrenome o mesmo de Shao Kahn. Suas reais intenções ainda são desconhecidas.É o novo imperador de Outworld e também um guerreiro Osh-tekk que tirou Mileena do controle de Outworld. *Ferra & Torr - Dupla composta por Ferra , uma pequena menina, e Torr , espécie de ser um pouco grande. Suas inteções ainda são desconhecidas. São comparças fiéis ao imperador Kotal Kahn. *Takeda Takahashi - Filho de Suchin e Kenshi, Takeda busca informações sobre o paradeiro de sua mãe que foi morta pelo Red Dragon Clã. Não se sabe muito sobre. Ainda não se sabe se será jogável. Supostamente juntou a Special Forces *Jacqui Briggs - Jacqueline Briggs, filha de Jax Briggs, é uma agente da Special Forces e melhor amiga de Cassie Cage. Ainda se sabe pouco sobre ela. *Kung Jin - Pouco se sabe sobre Kung Jin. É um decendente Shaolin e primo de Kung Lao. *Erron Black - Mercenário do Black Dragon clã, está atrás de poder e armas. Pouco se sabe ainda sobre ele. Retornáveis *Scorpion - Retornando de Mortal Kombat (2011) , Scorpion usa um novo visual. Suas intenções ainda são desconhecidas. Hanzo Hasashi supostamente escapou das mão de Quan Chi e volta ao mundo humano mais uma vez. Ainda pouco se sabe sobre sua história. *Sub-Zero - Kuai Liang, morto durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat (2011) e transformado em zumbi, volta para Mortal Kombat X. Inicialmente, serve Quan Chi em seu exército zumbi ao lado do espectro Scorpion. *Raiden - Depois de vencer Shao Kahn em Mortal Kombat (2011) e responsável pela morte de vários personagens do lado de Earthrealm, Raiden retorna em Mortal Kombat X. Suas intenções são desconhecidas até o presente momento. Raiden tenta repor a ordem geral usando a "Adaga Amaldiçoada do Kamidogu". Ainda pouco se sabe. *Kano - Sobrevivente de Mortal Kombat (2011), retorna em Mortal Kombat X. Suas intenções não foram ainda reveladas. Supostamente trabalha a serviço de seus contratantes, como Kotal Kahn. *Quan Chi- Ainda sem informações. Quan chi retorna com um novo visual similar a sua aparição em Mortal Kombat 4. Depois de sua suposta derrota para Raiden e os demais guerreiros de Earthrealm, Quan Chi tenta descobrir um meio de libertar Shinnok de seu amuleto. *Kung Lao - Morto durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat (2011) , Kung Lao retorna para Mortal Kombat X. Sem informações de sua história ainda. Supostamente, Kung Lao escapou das mão de Quan Chi do exército caído de Netherrealm. *Kitana - Morta durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat (2011) , Kitana retorna para Mortal Kombat X. Sem informações de sua história ainda. Supostamente, Kitana escapou das mãos de Quan Chi do exército caído de Netherrealm. *Reptile - Sobrevivente e retornando de Mortal Kombat 9, Reptile aparece durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat X. Nada ainda se sabe sobre sua história. Reptile supostamente traiu o lado de Mileena a se juntar fielmente ao novo imperador Kotal Kahn. *Ermac - Sobrevivente de Mortal Kombat (2011), Ermac retorna com seu visual praticamente idêntico ao jogo passado, apenas com algumas alterações físicas em seu visual. Suas intenções são desconhecidas ainda. Ermac diz ter total controle de suas almas devido possuir agora a alma de seu criador, Shao Kahn que busca vingança. *Mileena - Sobrevivente em Mortal Kombat (2011) e viva. Depois da morte de Shao Kahn, Mileena tomou controle de Outworld e regeu o trono até Kotal Kahn depor seu reino de trevas. Mileena agora irá revogar seu trono por direito. Não se sabe muito sobre sua história. *Kenshi - O Homen cego espadachim, que procura vingança contra o clã Red Dragon, procura um meio de saber porque o clã estava atrás de Suchin e Takeda Takahashi. *Sonya Blade - Sobrevivente de Mortal Kombat (2011) , Sonya retorna em Mortal Kombat X ajudando Raiden a enfrentar Shinnok no período decorrente de 25 anos. *Johnny Cage - Sobrevivente de Mortal Kombat (2011) , Johnny retorna em Mortal Kombat X ajudando Raiden a enfrentar Shinnok no período decorrente de 25 anos. Johnny possivelmente se juntou a Special Forces. Ainda nada se sabe concretamente. *Shinnok - Elder God caído que estava preso durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat (2011). Pelo que se sabe, Shinnok foi preso em seu amuleto por Raiden durante o período de transição de 25 anos e vencido por Raiden durante a guerra de Netherrealm. Quan Chi possivelmente estaria arrumando um meio de libertá-lo. Nada se sabe concretamente. *Liu Kang - Morto por Raiden em Mortal Kombat (2011) , Liu Kang se junta ao exército de zumbis de Netherrealm. Ainda não se sabe como voltou a vida. *Jax Briggs - Jackson Briggs, morto em Mortal Kombat (2011) se junta ao exército de zumbis de Quan Chi. Revertido a vida, ajuda Raiden a combater seus inimigos em Mortal Kombat X. Variações de Jogadores Cada jogador possui no máximo 3 variações possíveis que são: Jogáveis *Cassie Cage-Hollywood,Brawler e Spec Ops. *Ferra & Torr-Ruthless,Vicious e Lackey. *Scorpion-Ninjutsu,Hellfire e Inferno. *D'Vorah-Brood Mother,Swarm Queen e Venomous. *Kotal Khan-Blood God, Sun God, War God. *Kano-Commando, Cybernetic e Cutthroat. *Raiden-Displacer,Storm Lord, Thunder God. *Sub-Zero-Grandmaster,Unbreakable e Cryomancer. *Quan Chi - Warlock,Summoner,Sorcerer. *Kung Lao - BuzzSaw, Hat Trick,Tempest *Kitana - Royal Storm, Assassin,Mournful *Reptile - Deceptive,Noxious,Nimble *Ermac - Mystic,Spectral, Master of Souls *Mileena - Ethereal,Ravenous,Piercing *Takeda Takahashi - Shirai Ryu,Lasher, Ronin *Jacqui Briggs - Hight Tech, Shotgun, Full Auto *Kung Jin - Ancestral, Bojutsu, Shaolin *Erron Black - Marksman,Gunslinger,Outlaw *Kenshi - Balanced, Possessed , Kenjutsu *Sonya Blade - Covert Ops , Demolition, Special Forces *Johnny Cage - FistiCuffs,Stunt Double,A-List *Shinnok - Impostor , Bone Shaper, Necromancer *Liu Kang - Dragon's Fire,Dualist, Flame Fist *Jax Briggs - Pumped Up, Heavy Weapons, Wrestler DLCs *Goro - Dragon Fangs, Kuatan Warrior, Tigrar Fury *Jason Voorhees - Não Divulgado *Tanya - Não Divulgado *Tremor - Não Divulgado *Predator - Não Divulgado 700px|Tela de Seleção Final de Mortal Kombat X sem os DLCS Stages Retornáveis *Sky Temple *Lin Kuei Palace *Quan Chi's Fortress Novos Stages *The Kove *Outworld Marketplace *Dead Woods *Kuatan Jungle *Destroyed City *Refugee Kamp *Krossroads *Training Room *Emperor's Courtyard *Jinsei Chamber História Info Mortal Kombat X se divide em 12 Capítulos contáveis: *Capítulo 1: Johnny Cage *Capítulo 2: Kotal Kahn *Capítulo 3: Sub-Zero *Capítulo 4: Kung Jin *Capítulo 5: Sonya Blade *Capítulo 6: D'vorah *Capítulo 7: Takeda Takahashi *Capítulo 8: Jax *Capítulo 9: Scorpion *Capítulo 10: Raiden *Capítulo 11: Jacqui Briggs *Capitulo 12: Cassie Cage Story Há milhões de anos, Shinnok, um dos deuses chamados "Elder Gods" , traiu seus companheiros e invadiu thumb|Shinnok preso em Netherrealm antes de Mortal Kombat 2011.Earthrealm. Raiden e os "Elder Gods" deteram Shinnok e o prenderam em Netherrealm. Outros seguiram os passos de Shinnok, como Shao Kahn, o imperador de Outworld que estava obssecado em conquistar Earthrealm. Então, Raiden convenceu os deuses ancestrais a criarem o torneio Mortal Kombat, como um modo de equilibrar as coisas e dar uma chance à Earthrealm. Por gerações, Shao Kahn seguiu as regras dos deuses ancestrais, a guerra passou a arena para onde enviou os seus melhores lutadores a fim de desafiar os defensores de Raiden em combate. Há dois anos, os guerreiros de Raiden o venceram... mas Shao Kahn não estava pronto para perder. Ele violou as regras do Mortal Kombat e invadiu Earthrealm. A maioria dos defensores de Earthrealm, nossos amigos, morreram e foram transformados em mortos vivos guerreiros. Apesar de tudo, nós acabamos com a invasão de Shao Kahn e como castigo, os "Elder Gods" o destruiram. Em pensar que o pesadelo havia acabado, mas Shinnok estava manipulando todos os eventos (a invasão de Shao Kahn, sua morte) , era tudo parte do plano de Shinnok para escapar de Netherrealm e continuar a guerra contra os "Elder Gods". Capítulo 1: Johnny Cage Tudo começa com Destroyed City, toda destruída. Uma cidade em Earthrealm sendo ataca pelas criaturas de Netherrealm. Então a Special Forces, está combatendo-os. Criaturas decapitam os soldados da Special Forces em quando Johnny Cage,Sonya Blade,Kenshi e seus soldados sobrevoam Destroyed City. O soldado de Johnny diz que estão quase pousando e logo Cage manda fazer o pouso. Cage então retoma para Sonya Blade. Blade diz que eles tem as coordenadas, o lado mais longe da floresta onde eles acessarão o portal para Sky Temple. Cage logo fala que o deus caído estaria esperando-os com suas thumb|Johnny VS Kuai Liang e Scorpioncriaturas de Netherrealm. "Deuses,Portáis, Demõnios voadores" , os soldados da Special Forces não acreditavam que aquilo era possível. Cage logo faz uma brincadeira com Kenshi: "Caras cegos, com espadas mágicas". Kenshi diz que o mundo mudou e que ficaria pior se não espulssassem Shinnok de Sky Temple, o templo de Raiden, pois o deus caído queria pegar a força vital de Earthrealm para ele, O Jinsei. Sonya diz que não deixaria isso acontecer e logo Johnny Cage agradece por Kenshi e ele se juntarem a guerra ao lado da Special Forces. Algo no avião estava errado. Ele estava sendo constantemente atacado pelas thumb|left|Kenshi contra ataca Kuai Liang.criaturas de Netherrealm. O piloto tenta pousar até que é impalado na cara por um Spear e levado pra fora do avião. Logo, Scorpion aparece, lutando e decapitando todos os soldados da Special Forces. Scorpion então joga seu spear ao rumo de Johnny Cage e eles começam uma luta dentro do avião. Devido a pressão de Scorpion, Kenshi se joga junto com Scorpion para fora do avião até que ficam pendurados na porta. Para piorar, Kuai Liang, já desrobotizado e como um morto vivo, ataca os demais soldados restantes, decapitando-os e lutando contra Johnny Cage. Enquanto isso, Scorpion se thumb|Sonya perdendo o controle...livra de Kenshi, mas o mesmo empunha sua espada na carcaça do avião em movimento. Scorpion e Kuai Liang se juntam a mesma luta, mas Johnny se sobresai como sempre. Já dentro do avião, Kenshi usa sua magia em Kuai Liang derrubando o do avião. Johnny Cage tenta fazer o mesmo com Scorpion mas ele usa o spear para se segurar. Então Johnny se joga com Scorpion para fora do avião. Os dois caem mas Scorpion se teleporta deixando Johnny cair livremente. O avião que havia perdido total thumb|left|Zumbi/Netherrealm Kuai Liang prestes a matar Johnny Cage mas falha.controle sendo controlado por Sonya Blade cai em Destroyed City deixando Sonya Blade inconsciente. Johnny não havia se machucado e logo corre para ajudar sua mulher Sonya Blade , mas Scorpion intervem dizendo que o fim estava próximo. Cage logo retruca e cai num combate com Scorpion. Johnny ganha a luta e volta pro avião caído. Na tentativa, é impedido por Kuai Liang que o congela, mas por força maior, Johnny se thumb|Fujin e Raiden lutando contra os demônios de Netherrealmdescongela e evita de perder sua cabeça para o criomancer. Johnny diz que foi desagradavelmente frio e cai num combate com Kuai Liang. Johnny vence e diz que gostava mais quando eles lutavam do mesmo lado. Kenshi e Sonya se recompoem e logo os três partem de Destroyed City. Em Sky Temple, Raiden e Fujin lutavam contra as criaturas de Netherrealm. Depois de lutarem muito, Fujin diz a Raiden que eles precisavam fortalecer as fraquezas do portal abaixo. Raiden diz que é tarde demais e logo Quan Chi aparece com alguns de seus mortos vivos: Sindel,Stryker e Kabal. Raiden diz que Quan Chi estava atrapalhando e corrompendo o portal sagrado mas logo Quan Chi diz que Raiden estaria feliz por ver os thumb|left|Quan Chi ataca Raiden e Fujin com seus "aliados"seus amigos. Quan Chi diz que Raiden os abandonou para a morte e ele o entregou os de volta para vida. Era uma vida pior que a morte segundo Raiden e o destino de Raiden seria o mesmo segundo Quan Chi assim que o mestre dele testemunhar a queda do deus do trovão. Em quanto isso em Dead Woods, uma floresta similar a Living Forest de Outworld, thumb|Os Zumbis Smoke e Jax vigiam Dead Woods.situada em Earthrealm , Dead Woods é uma floresta congelada e cheia de mortos por todos os lados, os demônios de Netherrealm estavam amontoando os shaolins mortos. A Special Forces da general Sonya Blade junto com Kenshi e Johnny Cage thumb|left|Zumbi/Netherrealm Nightwolf aparece diante de Kenshi.chegam e ficam sob retaguarda. Até que os mortos vivos Jax e Smoke chegam e guardam o local. Sonya e Johnny ficam surpresos até que Kenshi decide agir mas um portal é aberto trazendo o morto vivo Nightwolf com mais demônios de Netherrealm. Kenshi o chama e logo descobrem a retaguarda da Special Forces. Johnny é derrubado por Smoke e logo o chama pelo nome. Smoke diz que o "Smoke" estava morto e ele era "Enenra". Sonya era golpeada por Jax dizendo que seria a sua última missão como general da Special Forces mas logo Johnny a salva. Johnny diz que o verdadeiro Jax não atacaria a sua melhor amiga e logo o morto vivo Jax diz que matar Johnny seria um prazer caindo os dois em um combate. Johnny o vence mas Sonya estava abalada por Jax. Johnny diz que aquele não era o Jax real e os dois parte de Dead Woods com a Special Forces. Logo Johnny se junta a Kenshi que estava a procura de algo com seus poderes ancestrais. Kenshi encontra o portal e Johnny pede para dois de seus soldados fazerem retaguarda. Em quanto isso, Raiden e Fujin estavam em constante luta contra os mortos vivos Sindel, Kabal e Stryker. Até que então , Shinnok thumb|Shinnok apareceaparece. Shinnok diz a Raiden para ele ver o seu legado. Raiden diz que vai impedir e aprisionar Shinnok de novo. O Elder God logo diz que o legado da vida é a morte e logo Sindel, Kabal e Stryker correm para defender o seu novo mestre. Kabal machuca Raiden mas o detem. Quan chi interfere derrubando Raiden. Fujin logo se contem até ser contido por Sindel. Raiden o salva mas os dois são repelidos por Shinnok. As portas thumb|left|Shinnok tenta aprisionar Fujin e Raiden em seu amuleto mas é impedido.do Jinsei são abertas. O Jinsei Chamber se situa dentro de Sky Temple em Earthrealm. É ali que a força vital de Earthrealm é contida restaurando todos os poderes do então deus do trovão e de todos os vivos em Earthrealm. Fujin diz que Shinnok não vai tocar no Jinsei, mas logo Shinnok diz que vai e será o confronto da morte. Com seu amuleto, o Elder god tenta aprisionar Raiden e Fujin, mas Johnny o impede junto com Kenshi e Sonya. Shinnok se infurece e derruba Kenshi e Raiden. Na tentativa de pegar o seu amuleto no chão, Shinnok impede as balas de Sonya. Sonya pergunta se Johnny estava pronto e ele dizia que como sempre, então os dois partem para lutar contra Shinnok.São facilmente impedidos. Shinnok diz que Sonya é a primeira a se juntar a ele thumb|Shinnok é aprisionado no amuleto temporariamente.machucando-a com seus poderes mas logo Johnny usa sua força para defender a amada e impede Shinnok confrontando ele em um combate. Johnny o vence e Raiden pede o amuleto para Johnny. Johnny o joga com o pé para Raiden e acaba aprisionando Shinnok dentro de seu amuleto. Sonya já fraca diz se eles conseguiram aprisionar Shinnok e Johnny logo confirma. Raiden diz para eles ficarem ali pois a propriedade da câmara iria restaurar Sonya. Kenshi diz que QuanChi fugiu. Fujin diz para eles levarem o amuleto para os deuses mas Raiden fala que eles não podem destruir, ninguém pode. Kenshi diz que a guerra não acabou e pergunta porque eles estavam sorrindo. Johnny havia ficado feliz por Sonya o ter chamado de "Johnny". thumb|left|Johnny Cage aconselhando os novos membros e aliados da Special Forces.20 anos depois, Johnny estava em um navio com os novos guerreiros da Special Forces. Raiden havia dito que ele era reencarnação de um culto guerreiro mediterrâneo, criado como guerreiro para os deuses. Kung Jin então zomba de Cassie mas logo é chamado a atenção por Takeda. Cassie diz que não precisa de alma alguma e Jacqui logo confirma. Os novos combatentes se discutem entre si e logo Cage interfere. Cage diz que eles estão ali porque merecem estar e que um dia os mais velhos iriam aposentar. Shaolin, Shirai Ryu e FE precisariam ficar juntos. Johnny Cage mandam eles irem para sua primeira missão que seria ir até o Lin Kuei Temple e se Sub-Zero cooperaria se as coisas complicassem com Outworld. Ele pede para não ficarem surpresos caso Sub-Zero não cooperasse. Cassie Cage logo se preocupa ja que Kotal Kahn respeitava os acordos de Reiko, mas Kahn estava enfrentando uma rebelião em Outworld. Capítulo 2: Kotal Kahn Em Z'unkahnrah, Outworld, uma nova história se aproxima. O Exército de Outworld estava modificado e thumb|left|Kotal Kahn conversa com Kanocom Erron Black e Ermac ao seu lado, Kotal Kahn começava a dar os seus primeiros passos. Kotal Kahn estava inicialmente conversando a negócios com Kano em seu pequeno carro de corte mediante as observações de sua fiel conselheira, D'Vorah. Kano inicialmente queria vender seu armamento para Kotal Kahn e logo o novo imperador pergunta se o mesmo sabia onde Mileena se escondia. O mesmo dizia que sabia e também todo o exército rebelde dela, mas Kano queria dinheiro em troca das preciosas informações. Kotal logo dizia que precisava atacar Mileena e acabar com a rebelião em thumb|A Conselheira D'Vorah resolvendo uma situação em Outworld.Outworld. Espero como sempre, Kano concorda. D'vorah logo evidencia algo estranho fora do carro da corte e a mesma que retrata como "esta aqui" , iria revogar o que estava ocorrendo. Mileena que estava observando o imperador logo responde a Tanya que as ordens já foram dadas. Rain logo retruca mas Mileena , logo diz que Kotal era um falso imperador e precisava ser deposto do poder. Rain logo dizia que Mileena deveria usar o poder do amuleto de Shinnok para conter a situação mas a mesma considerava este poder que causava sofrimento. Rain estava ficando preocupado mas Mileena dizia que não necessitava se Kano fizesse o que ela mandou. Então, os soldados tarkatâneos começam a invadir Z'unkanrah e D'Vorah,Ermac e Erron Black correm para conte-los. Lutas a todo momento estavam acontecendo. Em quanto isso, por thumb|left|A rebelião de Mileena começaum descuido de Kotal Kahn, Kano pega uma de suas Butterfly Knives e ataca o imperador e os dois começam a lutar dentro do carro de corte. Por razão, Kotal Kahn não sabia do envolvimento de Kano juntamente a Mileena. Kotal e Kano logo destroem o carro de corte e caem em Outworld Marketplace, em Z'unkahnrah. Uma espécie de venda ou comércio em thumb|Mileena se irrita com Rain sobre Kotal Kahn , o "falso" imperador.Outworld, que abastece todo o império e aos arredores de Outworld. Kotal logo retruca a atitude de Kano mas o mesmo disse que Mileena pagou o dobro para matar o falso imperador e os dois começam um combate. Kotal vence e logo corre para tirar a vida do mercenário. Kotal esfaqueia as costas de Kano e tenta matá-lo mas a edeniana Tanya impede. Tanya fica feliz que o imperador lembrasse dela mas Kotal nunca esqueceria os comparças de Mileena. Tanya confiava que Mileena criasse uma Edenia livre de Outworld, coisa que Kotal Kahn recusou a fazer. Kotal Kahan defendia reinos unidos e Tanya recusava a união deles sob o domínio do guerreiro Osh-Tekk. Logo, diz que a rebelião dela que previnia que isso não ocorresse e logo os dois entram em combate. Kotal a vence e a thumb|left|Tanya sendo irônica com Kotal Kahnchama de tola por acreditar em Mileena. Guerreiros tarkataneos correm para atacar o imperador mas são como formigas de ante do Osh-Tekk. Kotal Kahn logo descobre Mileena e se teleporta até onde ela estava. "Kano, deveria ter te matado , miserável", são as palavras de raiva da imperatriz deposta.Mileena tenta enfrentar Kotal Kahn mas logo é detida e jogada de um muro. Kotal Kahn logo zomba de Rain, o suposto semi deus. Rain retruca dizendo que foi não só nomeado mas também o filho de Argus. Kotal logo sai da bolha de agua que Rain o atacou e logo dizia que Mileena suspeitava das suas reais intenções. O edeniano se teleporta e ataca Kahn derrubando-o também daquele mesmo muro. " Minhas intenções são ensinar a você a diferença de pretensão e divindade", após isso, Rain e Kotal Kahn entram em um combate. Kotal Kahn vence e logo acena para Erron Black matar Rain. Erron Black ataca e imobiliza Rain e prestes a atirar, Mileena perfura sua mão com um de seus Sai. "Eu vou sim!Como herdeira do trono de Outworld, filha de Shao Kahn, Ordeno sua execução" - Mileena logo corre para um embate contra Kotal Kahn. Kotal thumb|Cassie Cage criando seu plano para começar sua missão em Lin Kuei Palace.Kahn vence Mileena e então seus aliados a cercam. Kotal logo dizia que o sangue dela iria corrigir tudo e que naquele dia haveria sim uma execução que não seria o do próprio imperador mas sim a dela. Então, para se defender de Kotal, Mileena usa o amuleto de Shinnok que havia conseguido repelindo poderes para todo lado inclusive deixando a mesma mais fraca. Vendo que a imperatriz caiu, Rain se teleporta com a mesma. D'Vorah logo corre para ajudar Kahn e pergunta o que o imperador dela viu. "Um mero filhote criado para ser um jaguar", responde Kotal Kahn. Em quanto isso , Cassie e seus aliados estão prestes a chegar em Lin Kuei Palace. O grupo planeja uma maneira de entrar no palácio e verificar Sub-Zero. Capítulo 3: Sub-Zero thumb|left|Kuai Liang em seu trono recebendo a notícia da invasão de Cassie Cage.Dois ninjas vão avisar o grande mestre Kuai Liang sobre a invasão de Cassie Cage e seus aliados no templo Lin Kuei. Os ninjas dizem que as barreiras foram desativadas conforme o mesmo mandou e que haviam thumb|Kuai Liang e seus ninjas meditando em frente a estátua de Quan Chi.quatro intrusos em Lin Kuei Palace. Kuai Liang, com um sorriso sarcástico, menciona que era hora de entreter os convidados. Lin Kuei Palace é o palácio do clã de ninjas Lin Kuei, visto em jogos passados, retornando em Mortal Kombat X, localizado em Earthrealm, é onde reside o atual grande mestre Sub-Zero, mais thumb|left|Sub-Zero se interage com Takahashi Takeda.conhecido como Kuai Liang, depois de matar Sektor, que era o grande mestre anos antes de Kuai Liang. O palácio possui uma estátua de Quan Chi com suas mãos em fogo e é todo coberto de neve aos arredores. thumb|Kuai duvidando de Takeda. Cassie Cage decide ir na frente em quanto os outros faziam retaguarda do outro lado. Sub-Zero então aparece para dificultar a missão de Cassie Cage, que era verificar a ausência de contato de Kuai Liang para as forças do bem de Raiden após ter se libertado de Quan Chi. Cassie acena para Kung Jin afirmando que era cedo interceptar Sub-Zero ainda mas o mesmo não escuta e parte para thumb|left|Jacqui interceptando o grande mestre Lin Kueifalar com Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang diz para Kung Jin que eles não eram bem vindos ali e que era melhor eles dizerem o que queriam. Cassie pede para que o grande mestre venha com ela e logo eles são rodeados de ninjas do clã. Kuai logo faz seu discurso. Se eles exigiam sua coperação e estavam cercados, o que eles poderiam fazer? Cassie , logo coloca seu pai na conversa dizendo que ele queria conversar com o grande mestre. "Falar é sempre a primeira escolha dele"-retruca, Kuai Liang. Kung Jin thumb|Kung Jin confronta o grande mestresem paciência então decide atacar o clã e Cassie se exalta e assim começam a lutarem entre si. "Cassandra Cage, você lidera esse grupo , mas eles não te seguem ... O que sua mãe faria?" Cassie logo decide entrar num combate contra Sub-Zero após tais palavras.Sub-Zero a vence. Logo, Takeda corre para ajudar Cassie e é contido pelo grande thumb|left|Cassie,Jacqui,Takeda e Kung Jin detidos pelo Lin Kueimestre. Sub-Zero desconfiou que Takeda tinha descobrido assuas reais intenções devido aos poderes que Kenshi ensinou a seu filho. Takeda logo confirma mas Kuai duvida e vão para um combate. Kuai Liang vence dizendo que Takeda não é Kenshi. Logo, Jacqui interfere. Kuai fica feliz por Jacqui ter anunciado a lutar com o grande mestre e Jacqui confirma sua especialidade nisso. Após alguns golpes, Jacqui logo retruca se o grandethumb|O teste imposto por Johnny mestre conhece sua família, a conhece também e seriam amigos. Kuai Liang ainda diz que a história deles dividem um capítulo sombrio e logo entram num combate. Kuai vence mas logo diz para Jacqui não se cobrar demais. Kuai Liang logo diz para Kung Jin para reunir os seus companheiros em vez de zombar dos seus superiores. Sarcasticamente, thumb|left|Kuai Liang explica termos de união.Jin responde que lembraria disso caso ele encontrasse um e vão para um luta. Kuai Liang vence e diz que falsas ameaças não passam uma boa impressão para Kung Jin.Então, os ninjas de Kuai Liang prendem Cassie Cage, Kung Jin, Takahashi Takeda e Jacqui Briggs. Logo, Cassie intervem para o grande mestre conversar mas o mesmo diz que essa oportunidade já passou. Os novos membros da Special Forces ficam se contendo entre si e Cassie fala se ele matar todos eles, o grande mestre teria problemas. Kuai Liang confirma que teria sim e manda libertar thumb|Johnny cage recebe novas ordens de Sonya.Cassie,Jacqui,Takeda e Kung Jin. Cassie fica surpresa mas logo descobre que aquilo tudo não passava de um teste imposto por Johnny Cage para testá-los. Kuai confirma que era um exercício de treinamento e que se todos eles não agissem como um só, ele iriam falhar. De volta ao suposto submarino militar, Johnny Cage logo pergunta se eles curtiram a viagem porém Cassie relata que o Lin Kuei acabou com eles. Todos se sentem derrotados mas para Johnny, todos os iniciantes ali eram grandes vencedores. Então , Johnny recebe novas ordens de Sonya. As ordens eram supostamente que thumb|left|Kenshi envelhecido.Outworlders tinham invadido Earthrealm. Kung Jin pensa que Johnny Cage estava com medo mas Cage confiante poderia lhe dar muito bem comthumb|Raiden apresenta Li Mei. Outworld. Mais tarde, aviões por todo lado da Special Forces pousam em Refugee Kamp, uma espécie de base de refúgio para aqueles que foram dizimados ou perderam seus meios de sobrevivência. Localizado em Earthrealm, o local parece um palco de show, porém acessado a todo thumb|left|Kenshi aconselhando Takeda.momento através de portais que ligam a outros reinos. Ali estava então, Kenshi, que já estava mais velho. Kenshi logo explica Johnny Cage quando Outworlders haviam chegado em Refugee Kamp atráves do portal trazendo então refugiados de Outworld. Kenshi logo, conversa com Takeda para não ficar pensando demais no encontro que ele teve com os Lin Kuei e o mesmo responde que era difícil não pensar. Dentro de uma sala da Special Forces, Sonya agradece Kenshi e pedem para que todos se reunam para ela explicar algumas coisas a todos ali presentes. Raiden ali presente apresenta Li Mei, uma refugiada que procura thumb|Li Mei relatando seus fatos.lugar para o seu povo de um vilarejo em Outworld. Li Mei logo explica como San do, sua vila foi o epicentro para uma guerra terrível e que mal conseguiram sair com vida. Johnny logo contesta que guerras são assim e que o povo de Outworld vive para isso. Li Mei logo descorda dizendo que foi diferente, pois os rebeldes junto com Mileena possuiam uma espécie de amuleto com uma jóia e que Mileena usava a magia rubra do amuleto sem precisão. Sonya logo interrompe Cassie Cage de um comentário tolo. Li Mei continua dizendo que basta ter o amuleto para mudar a batalha a favor da imperatriz. O imperador estava desesperado e aqueles que estivessem no meio estavam pagando o seu preço. Raiden logo confirma se o talismã é o que ele pensa, eles também provavelmente pagariam o preço. Kung Jin lo go pergunta se era o talismã de thumb|left|Sonya interrompe Cassie Cage.Shinnok mas Sonya diz que ninguém poderia passar pelas proteções da Special Forces mas Raiden precisaria ter uma certa certeza do mesmo. Li Mei logo diz para Johnny Cage que ele parecia com alguém de seus refugiados que achava graça de tudo. Sonya intervem e pede para Kenshithumb|Sonya pede Kenshi para que continue interrogando Li Mei. continuar interrogando Li Mei pois ela teria que investigar Refugee Kamp . Johnny propõe ir também mas Sonya nega qualquer intervenção de Cage. A situação teria que ser revista com o coronel Flagg. Cassie pergunta para sua mãe se ela e seu grupo ficariam com a general blade mas Sonya precisaria confirmar com Kotal Kahn se a história de Li Mei era verdadeira. Sonya manda Cassie e sua equipe para Outworld Capítulo 4: Kung Jin A equipe de Cassie Cage chega em Z'Ynkanrah, Outworld. Cassie começa conversando com Kung Jin e os demais de seu grupo. Kung Jin e Cassie tem um leve desentendimento mas Takeda logo evita. Cassie menciona que Li Mei estaria falando a verdade e Jacqui logo cita que tal fato violaria os acordos de Reiko. Jacqui e Kung Jin tem um breve desentendimento também sobre as parcerias entre Earthrealm e Outworld. Jin defende que Outworld não é aliada de Earthrealm e logo Erron Black, o pistoleiro fiel de Kotal Kahn aparece. Erron exige que eles digam o porque deles estarem ali e porque os seus soldados não devem matar o grupo de Cassie Cage. Takeda lê a mente de Erron Black e diz que o mesmo não é de Outworld. Black confirma que é de Earthrealm mas se Kotal Kahn é de Outworld, ele agora pertencia a Outworld! Cassie diz que precisam falar com Kotal Kahn mas Erron não confia muito na sargento. Então Kung Jin faz um acordo entre Erron Black: Jin exige que Erron Black leve eles até o imperador e eles consideram que Erron Black os derrotaram. Sem muito o que dizer, Erron Black leva o grupo de Cassie Cage até Kotal Kahn. Em Emperor's Courtyard, situado em Outworld, que é uma espécie de pátio para anúncios e outros eventos que Kotal Kahn faz em seu império, bem similar á Shang Tsung's Courtyard, é uma nova arena apresentada. Tem a estátua e todos os marcos de Kotal Kahn depois do império do então falecido Shao Kahn. Aqui estava prestes a acontecer um sacrifício de um simples outworlder que roubou. Então , quando estava prestes a perder a cabeça, Kung Jin interfere e impede a morte do feldal outworlder. Os soldados de Kotal Kahn partem para atacar Kung Jin mas ele se livra de todos. Erron Black corre para tentar impedir Kung Jin de libertar o culpado. Depois de salvar o simples outworlder, Erron Black diz que o shaolin teria um novo0 aprendizado e os dois entram num combate. Kung Jin vence o pistoleiro. O grupo lutava até então aparecer uma simples dupla que pareciam estar brincando. Essa dupla era Ferra & Torr ! A dupla corre para cima do grupo de Cassie Cage e então tentam impedir "as duas crianças". Enquanto todos lutam, Kung Jin atira na dupla com suas flechas. Ferra/Torr por ultimo pega Cassie cage que estava prestes a ser finalizada então Kung Jin atira uma flecha certeira que derruba Ferra de Torr. A dupla se recompõe dizendo que Kung Jin teria um problema e partem para um combate. Kung Jinm vence a dupla. Kung Jin vence e pergunta se todos estão bem e de repente chega o exército de Kotal Kahn mais uma vez. Cercados, D'vOrah aparece. D'Vorah diz que precisa aprender mais sobre eles. Cassie logo quer o entendimento dela mas D'vorah diz que estão se intrometendo demais nos assuntos de Outworld e a pena seria a morte para eles. Como D'vorah e os demais de Outworld respeitavam os acordos de Reiko, ela iria consultar o imperador e o grupo de Cassie Cage esperaria ali mesmo, na então Emperor's Courtyard. Cassie e Takeda se zangam por Kung Jin ter se arriscado muito por causa de um ladrão de outworld e o mesmo diz que nem todos são recuperáveis. Neste momento, em um flashback, há cinco anos atrás, Kung Jin chega em Sky Temple e encontra uma imagem no quadro de Liu Kang e Kung Lao. Kung Jin então rouba uma estátua do templo. Prestes a deixar o local, Raiden intercepta. Raiden diz que não queria que ele roubasse o objeto pois tinha um grande valor sentimental. Jin retruca que era uma herança de família e não deveria ser passado para Raiden. A Família de Kung Jin homenageou Raiden com aquela estátua depois da morte de seu primo Kung Lao. Kung Jin diz que a morte dele foi culpa de Raiden por ter feito Kung Lao lutar com Shao Kahn e não fazer nada quando o mesmo torceu o pescoço do shaolin falecido. Raiden diz que Kung Jin foi longe demais mas o mesmo diz que não o bastante e entram num combate. Kung Jin o vence mas de nada adianta. Raiden retorna em sua frente dizendo que tem o sangue de Kung Lao e do grande Kung Lao, e um ladrão em comum. Raiden pergunta se Kung Jin pretendia entrar em seu templo sem sua cumplicidade mas o mesmo faz força maior. Raiden queria libertar a raiva de Kung Jin para lig-a-lo a razão. Raiden e Kung Jin se acertam e Raiden menciona que há um caminho mais digno para Kung Jin seguir, que honre seus ancestrais. Raiden pede para que Kung Jin se junte a Wu Shi Academy mas Jin se confunde. Kung Jin diz que é tarde demais e Raiden desprova tal fato que nunca seria tarde demais para ele. Dizendo tais palavras, Raiden entrega a estátua para Kung Jin. De volta ao presente, Kotal Kahn conversa com Cassie Cage sobre os refugiados. Kotal kahn diz que não convidou ninguém a vir a Outworld e desconfia que Cassie e seu grupo são aliados de Mileena. Cassie nega e também nega o fato de Mileena usar o amuleto de Shinnok. Kotal kahn contra ataca dizendo que Mileena usa sim o amuleto de Shinnok contra ele. Kotal Kahn logo defende sua tese contra Cassie mas Kung Jin logo defende a sua dizendo que não tem nada contra o governo de Kahn. Kotal ainda desconfia e Jin não da o braço a torcer, pois ele estava dizendo somente a verdade. Kotal Kahn então faz sua alto sentença dizendo que são aliados de Mileena e Kung Jin logo propoe defendê-los em um duelo. Kotal kahn diz que ele não ganhou nada e sua vida estava prestes a terminar e logo entram num combate.Kung Jin vence o imperador.Kotal retira as acusações do grupo de Cassie Cage e que eles não queriam mal nenhum para Outworld. Então, Kotal kahn queria quer Kung Jin o matasse. Cassie se preocupa por um momento e Kung Jin , em vez da vida de Kotal, exigia a cooperação e os serviços do imperador. Trabalhando juntos, poderiam recuperar o amuleto. D'vorah tenta ainda convencer o imperador de que não são de confiança, mas falha. O novo acordo estava feito entre Earthrealm e Outworld. Capítulo 5: Sonya Blade Trailers thumb|center|400 px|Scorpion e Sub-Zero em Snow Forest 1º Trailer 2014 thumb|center|400 px|E3 2014 Gameplay -Scorpion,D'Vorah,Sub-Zero,Kotal Kahn,Ferra/Torr e Cassie Cage thumb|center|400 px|E3 2014 Cassie Cage e D'Vorah thumb|center|400 px|E3 2014 Gameplay - Kotal Kahn e Ferra/Torr thumb|center|400 px|Raiden Mortal Kombat X Trailer thumb|center|400 px|Kano e Jungle MK X Trailer thumb|center|400 px|Quan Chi Trailer thumb|center|400 px|Kitana e Kung Lao Trailer thumb|center|400 px|Reptile Trailer thumb|center|400 px|Ermac Trailer 400px|center|thumb|Modo História Trailer 400px|center|thumb|Sonya Blade e Johnny Cage Trailer 400px|center|thumb|Jason Voorhees como um DLC em MKX 400px|center|thumb|Jason Voorhees,Tanya,Tremor e Predator para Kombat Pack DLCS 400px|thumb|center|Liu Kang, Kung Lao e Kung Jin 400px|thumb|center|Erron Black Trailer 400px|thumb|center|Jax e Jacqui Trailer thumb|center|400 px thumb|center|400 px|Trailer oficial de lançamento Anúncios 400px|center|thumb|Goro anunciado e data de lançamento 400px|center|thumb|Trailer da Versão de Colecionador 400px|thumb|center|Edição de Colecionador 400px|center|thumb|Trailer de Divulgação 400px|thumb|Kitana Konnections|center 400px|thumb|Mortal Kombat X para aparelhos Móveis|center 400px|thumb|center|Mortal Kombat X e System of a Dawn 400px|center|thumb|Comercial de TV thumb|center|400 px thumb|center|400 px|Making of MKX thumb|center|400 px|Mobile Trailer thumb|center|400 px|Factions thumb|center|400 px|Special Forces thumb|center|400 px|White Lotus thumb|center|400 px|Black Dragon thumb|center|400 px|Brotherhood of Shadow thumb|center|400 px|Lin Kuei thumb|center|400 px Trailers de Conversação 400 px|center|thumb|Kitana e Cassie Conversation 400 px|center|thumb|Quan Chi,Scorpion,Raiden Conversation Modo História Trailers 400px|center|thumb|Trailer do Modo História de MKX (7 minutos de História) + Scorpion de MK 9) 400px|center|thumb|Trailer Motion Capture 400px|center|thumb|30 Minutos de Modo História- Capítulo 1 Johnny Cage Conversações Scorpion *Scorpion: Assassino ... *Sub-Zero: Eu canso de manutenciar a nossa inocência. *Scorpion: vou aliviá-lo de sua carga! *Scorpion: Sub-Zero ... *Sub-Zero: Você tem olhos, mas não quer ver. *Scorpion: eu vou te ver morrer ... *Scorpion: Você me traiu, Quan Chi! *Quan Chi: Sua raiva traiu. *Scorpion: Chega! *Scorpion: Sinto Shao Kahn. *Ermac: Nosso Criador é parte de nós. *Scorpion: vou retirá-lo. *Scorpion: Ermac ... *Ermac: Servimos Outworld e seu imperador. *Scorpion: Você vai cair pela minha mão. *Scorpion 1: Espere, Scorpion. *Scorpion 2: A visão de você me ofende. *Scorpion 1: Sua morte será rápida. Sub Zero *Sub-Zero: cão Shirai Ryu. *Scorpion: Lin Kuei-escumalha! *Sub-Zero: A morte é mais honra do que você merece. *Sub-Zero: Quantas almas você aglomera? *Ermac: Nós exercer o poder de milhares! *Sub-Zero: No entanto, você não tem coração. *Sub-Zero: Ermac ... *Ermac: Sua alma está corrompida! *Sub-Zero: Não corrompida. Libertada! *Sub-Zero: Você me aproxima como um inimigo ... *Johnny Cage: Não, eu sou apenas estou fora de cubos de gelo... *Sub-Zero: Há momentos em que eu lamento a nossa aliança ... D'Vorah *D'vorah: Você ofende este, Ferra. *Ferra: O que a joaninha vai fazer? *D'vorah: Exterminar! *D'vorah: Kano ... *Kano: Olá, minha linda! *D'vorah: Você nos repulsa, um hediondo. *D'vorah: franzinza fraca! *Cassie: Olha quem está falando, larva-boca! *D'vorah: Talvez eu vou comer sua língua primeiro! *D'vorah: Pomposa Edeniana! *Kitana: Mariposa imunda! *D'vorah: Ela vai aproveitar a sua morte! Kotal Kahn *Kotal Kahn: Você não tem nenhuma chance, Deus do Trovão! *Raiden: Trovão apaga o sol. *Kotal Kahn: temporariamente. *Kotal Kahn: Junte-se a mim! *Ferra: Você quer escravizar o nosso povo! *Kotal Kahn: Desejo restaurar vocês! *Kotal Kahn: Eu pensei em nos aliar, Ermac! *Ermac: Vamos opor o Imperador. *Kotal Kahn: Agora você vai morrer *Kotal Kahn: Qual é o significado disso? *Kung Lao: Deve ter tudo o que significa? *Kotal Kahn: Eu vou matar você por esporte. *Kotal Kahn: Junte-se a minha causa, Kitana! *Kitana: eu não confio em nenhum Kahn.... *Kotal Kahn: Então você vai sera destruída! Cassie Cage *Cassie Cage: Ótima minissaia. *Kotal Kahn: Uma piada à minha custa? *Cassie Cage: Nah, é sua de graça. *Cassie Cage 1: Engraçado. *Cassie Cage 2: Você sabe o que é engraçado? O seu rosto. *Cassie Cage 1: Cara, você acabou insultando a si mesmo ... *Cassie Cage: Princesa ... *Kitana: Sua própria presença zomba de mim. *Cassie Cage: Desculpe, você acabou de dizer "chutar a minha bunda"? *Cassie Cage: Ajude-me a invocar a energia verde, ok? *Raiden: Você não tem o presente do seu pai. *Cassie Cage: Você tipo que "Chu**" como um mentor. *Cassie Cage: Scorpion ... *Scorpion: O seu fim está próximo. *Cassie Cage: É melhor você manter suas mãos longe dele. *Cassie Cage: Escumalha... *Kano: Bebé. Primeiro balanço está em mim. *Cassie Cage: Todos eles vão estar em você. *Cassie Cage: Hey, Gordo pequeno. *Quan Chi: Só um tolo falaria comigo desta forma. *Cassie Cage: Só um idiota diria que "desta forma." *Cassie Cage: Reptile ... *Reptile: Doce, carne jovem ... *Cassie Cage: Não terá como saboreá-la. *Cassie Cage: Eu sinto pena de você. *Reptile: Minha raça vai voltar ao tempo. *Cassie Cage: eu quis dizer do seu rosto ... *Ferra: Homen do Chapéu! *Kung Lao: Devo batê-lo fora de seu poleiro? *Ferra: Mantemos chapéu e ??? *Ferra: boca grande! *Johnny Cage: É o primeiro e único a embolsar do meu psico ... *Ferra: Torr perto da boca para o bem! Raiden *Raiden: Vá embora, Ferra. *Ferra: Arranque os seus peças brilhantes! *Raiden: Eu prevejo um resultado diferente. *Raiden: Kung Lao. *Kung Lao: Perdoe-me, Lord Raiden. *Raiden: Eu perdôo o seu fracasso iminente. *Raiden: Onde você esteve, Kung Lao? *Kung Lao: ??? *Raiden: ??? *Raiden: Quan Chi ... *Quan Chi: Minha magia negra vai oprimi-lo. *Raiden: Relâmpago corta o escuro. *Raiden: rasteje de volta para Netherrealm! *Quan Chi: Vou dar a seus amigos os seus cumprimentos. *Raiden: Não zombe de mim, Quan Chi! *Raiden: Você me seguiu. *Johnny Cage: Você precisa de mim aqui! *Raiden: Alguém já concordou com essa afirmação? Kano *Kano: O queijo grande. *Raiden: Este dia não vai acabar bem para você. *Kano: obtenha a sua bola de cristal concertada! *Kano 1: Bem, olhe que temos aqui ... *Kano 2: Um de nós é uma farsa! *Kano 1: Um de nós vai morrer! *Kano: Eu adoro um bom chapéu. *Kung Lao: Não provoque o Shaolin. *Kano: Você vai atirar seus sapatos também? *Kano: Você fala demais, Torr. *Ferra: Eu Ferra. Ele Torr. *Kano: ??? *Kano: O homem lagarto ... *Reptile: Eu vou rasgar sua carne! *Kano: Então é um frequentador ... *Kano: O que você me olha tanto? *Johnny Cage: Então não há sorvete em Outworld, gordinho? *Kano: Essa é a última vez que você tem uma chance comigo! Quan Chi *Quan Chi: Louco. *Kano: Que o seu pior, feiticeiro? *Quan Chi: Você deve ver o meu pior. Kung Lao *Kung Lao: Não tenho nada contra você. *Reptile: Eu vou rasgar sua carne! *Kung Lao: agora tenho algo contra você. *Kung Lao: Quan Chi ... *Quan Chi: Aproveite seus últimos suspiros. *Kung Lao: tenho vencido antes, demônio! *Kung Lao: Será que a sua mente se lembra? *Ermac: Tudo desde a nossa criação. *Kung Lao: Então você vai se lembrar disso. *Kung Lao: Um morto anda ... *Sub Zero: Você vai saber a picada do inverno. *Kung Lao: Você encontrou o seu desaparecimento. Kitana *Kitana: ??? *Quan Chi: Finalmente encontrou uma maneira de me matar? *Kitana: Eu sei de muitas ... *Kitana: Você tem algo a dizer? *Cassie Cage: Você vai cair em um hit. *Kitana: A previsão de que irá revelar é falsa. *Kitana: Um vadio do lado de Quan Chi? *Scorpion: Eu já não estou ligado a ele. *Kitana: E você é mais fraco, como resultado. *Kitana: Kung Lao ... *Kung Lao: Você procura um desafio, Kitana? *Kitana: Sim, porém você me proporcionará. *Kitana: Reptile ... *Reptile: Você vai cair antes deste dia terminar. *Kitana: Não por você. *Kitana: Deus do trovão... *Raiden: eu cansei de sua insolência. *Kitana: Você deve deitar-se! Ermac *Ermac: Sub-Zero ... *Sub-Zero: Shao Kahn se foi. Você é livre. *Ermac: Venha, sinta a sua presença! *Ermac: Nós conhecemos você.... *Kitana: Nós lutamos antes, construção. *Ermac: A memória se foi. *Ermac: Nós dois nascemos de feitiçaria. *Scorpion: Não se compare a mim! *Ermac: Muito bem, condenado. Reptile *Reptile: Quan Chi ... *Quan Chi: O último de uma raça esquecida. *Reptile: Sua última lembrança será de dentes! *Reptile: Devemos trabalhar juntos! *Kotal Kahn: Primeiro eu testarei a sua força. *Reptile: Conheço as suas fraquezas ... *Reptile: voltar para a corte! *Kitana: Outworld nunca foi a minha casa. *Reptile: O Kahn exige isso! *Reptile: delicada... *Cassie Cage: Diga adeus aos seus dentes ... *Reptile: Eu prefiro presa resoluta! Johnny Cage *Johnny Cage: Hey Mac! *Ermac: Vamos acabar com você. *Johnny Cage: Nós? É a sua mãe se juntar a nós? *Johnny Cage: Gelo te ver! *Sub-Zero: Deve ser tudo uma piada? *Johnny Cage: Sim, isto é. *Johnny Cage: Pense que você pode levar o seu velho? *Cassie Cage: Não é um problema. *Johnny Cage: Então me mostre! *Johnny Cage: Olá enfermeira! *Kitana: Você vai precisar de uma enfermeira ... *Johnny Cage: Aaargh, você não pode falar lixo! *Johnny Cage: Você não me jogou de uma ponte? *Kano: culpado. *Johnny Cage: É hora da vingança! *Johnny Cage: Estamos treinando forte hoje! *Cassie Cage: A missão não foi tão ruim assim. *Johnny Cage: Eu posso vomitar com orgulho! Acompanhamento de Lançamento Netherrealm Studios começou publicamente a contratação para o desenvolvimento da oitava geração, em abril de 2012. Em Julho de 2013, um novo jogo Mortal Kombat foi anunciado para estar sendo desenvolvido e foi dito para ser lançado junto com a reinicialização da série de filmes ', em setembro de 2015. Em 2013 na San Diego Comic-Con, Lance Sloan, produtor da série web Mortal Kombat: Legacy, confirmou o próximo jogo Mortal Kombat para a produção, e que havia intenções de um lançamento simultâneo entre o jogo e um novo filme de Mortal Kombat. Em fevereiro de 2014, o ator Kiefer Sutherland revelou seu envolvimento neste "grande jogo". Em 02 de junho de 2014, o título foi de fato revelado oficialmente como Mortal Kombat X, ao lado de um funcionário, revela o trailer com uma luta entre os personagens icônicos Scorpion e Sub-Zero. O jogo fez a sua "primeira aparição pública" na E3 2014. Galeria Mortal Kombat X Living Towers.jpg Jax MKX.jpg Goro MKX.jpg Erron Black.jpg Wallpapers Mortal Kombat X 1.jpg Mortal Kombat X 2.jpg Mortal Kombat X 3.jpg Mortal Kombat X 4.jpg Mortal Kombat X 5.jpg Mortal Kombat X 6.jpg Mortal Kombat X 7.jpg Mortal Kombat X 8.jpg Mortal Kombat X 9.jpg Mortal Kombat X 10.jpg Mortal Kombat X 11.jpg Referências *↑ NetherRealm Studios Officially Announces Mortal Kombat X, Scheduled for 2015. Shoryuken. Links Externos *https://www.mortalkombat.com/ Categoria:Jogos